The present invention relates to a low level tripod configuration and more particularly to a type of tripod configuration that allows positioning of a camera or other optical device at a low level for close up viewing or photography of low lying objects.
Tripods of various designs are well know in the field of photography and are also know and used in other applications using various other optical devices. Tripods are used for telescopes and microscopes for viewing distant and near objects, respectfully. Tripods are also used in construction with levels and transits. All of these applications at times may require the optical device to be set at a very low level. However, the typical tripod only allows a lower height of about fourteen inches at the best. Some tripods the minimum height may even be greater.
A need exists for a stable positioning of an optical device at levels at or near the ground. Close up photography of objects setting on the ground is the most prevalent example. An object setting on the ground can not have a close up photograph unless the camera is setting very near the object. A typical tripod does not allow the camera within about fourteen inches of the object. Therefore, the configuration of this invention allows a tripod to position a camera, or other optical device, at or near ground level.
Other applications may also require the low level position afforded by this invention. Take for example a microscope used to observe small objects in nature that are on the ground. The configuration of this invention would allow the microscope to be placed near the object for better viewing. During construction a level or transit could also be positioned at low levels to overcome obstructions in the line of sight or could be used in places where height of the typical tripod could not be used, such as in a crawl space or under some structure. The configuration of this invention overcomes these problems.
There have been other attempts at solving these problems such as a low tripod by itself, tripods with flexible legs, and tripods with attachments that connect to the lower portion of the tripod legs. All of these work to one extent or the other. However, they all require additional equipment to be carried, are inconvenient, bulky or not very user friendly and may not be very easily attached or detached. This invention overcomes these objection.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an low level tripod configuration that is adapted to provide the capability of positioning an optical device at level at or near the ground. With the low level tripod configuration of this invention it has been found that an optical device can be placed at any position from a low near ground level to the highest position allowed by the tripod. This invention provides the lower range of positioning not previously available with a standard or typical tripod.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved low level tripod configuration that is adaptable to virtually any tripod now or later known in the art, and to provide the tripod with the low level positioning made available by this invention.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an low level tripod configuration that is adaptable to many different tripods by different means to satisfy the consumers and their desired to minimize cost and inconvenience. These various means substantially increases the availability and acceptability of this invention.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a low level tripod configuration in which the cost of implementing the configuration is modest in light of the benefits achieved. Any photographer that takes low level close up photographs may have equipment and supplies worth a small fortune. The cost of the various embodiments contained herein are very modest compared to the cost of other equipment. By having the various embodiments, there is a configuration that will be within the budget of even the most cost conscience photographer.